1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automobile seat and, more specifically, to an improved automobile seat having the capability of being set into a horizontal position to form a low luggage compartment floor without the need for special a floor pan or special brackets to receive the horizontally positioned seat components. And in addition provides for a cargo floor surface which extends over and covers, both the seat back and the seat cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Provision for having a third row of seats in utility, sport vehicles as well as in vans is common practice. The desire to make this third row of seats removable or capable of folding to allow the space occupied by the third row seats to be used as cargo space is also known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,046 issued Aug. 19, 1997 to Rus teaches a two part seat wherein the seat cushion portion of the seat folds forward into a vertical position and the seat back portion then folds forward into a horizontal position and provides a molding piece to cover the gap between the rear edge of the horizontally positioned seat back and the front edge of the floor pan rear cargo area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,015 issued Sep. 1, 1998 to Tsuchiya et al teaches a slide rail device to allow a seat to be moved forward against the seat back of the front seat after the rear seat cushion is raised to a vertical position against the rear seat back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,732 issued Aug. 10, 1999 to Jakubiec teaches a two part seat which has the seat back portion locked into an upright position by the seat cushion portion without the need for release pins or knobs. The seat cushion portion being moveable to a forward horizontal storage position after which the seat back portion may be folded forward to a horizontal position to allow for cargo storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,556 issued Apr. 16, 2002 to Arai teaches a seat which can be folded into a horizontal storage position utilizing a mounting bracket system which provided for horizontal storage space for the seat back.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2001/0050502 published Dec. 13, 2001 to Fourrey et al teaches a foldable seat design which allows the seat to be folded into a horizontal storage position in the foot area of the passenger compartment or folded into a horizontal position allowing an occupant to lie in a reclined position.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0033623 published Mar. 21, 2002 to Sunohara teaches a folding seat having a two part seat cushion portion the forward portion folding into the foot well area and the seat back portion then folding forward and downward into a horizontal position on top of the rear seat cushion portion to provide a cargo area.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2002/0033624 published Mar. 21, 2002 to Konishi et al teaches a locking mechanism for locking a folding seat back in the down or horizontal position.
However, it is desirable to have a third row seat system that does not require removal to allow use of the space for cargo. It is further desirable to have a seat system that does not require retooling of the vehicles floor pan or the addition of special seat storage fittings.
The present invention provides advantages and alternatives over the prior art by providing a folding seat assembly for a vehicle having a floor, comprising a seat cushion mounted to said vehicle floor and a seat back independent of said seat cushion and pivotally mounted on tracks to allowing said seat back to be moved away from said seat cushion and folded forward into a substantially horizontal position producing a cargo area over said folded seat. The folding seat assembly being mountable in a vehicle without modification to the vehicle floor pan or the need for special mounting brackets to provide a seat storage area.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a folding seat assembly for a vehicle having a floor, comprising: a seat cushion mounted to said vehicle floor; a pair of parallel spaced apart tracks wherein one of said pair of parallel spaced apart tracks is located on each side of said seat cushion; a seat back latch engaged in each of said spaced apart tracks; a seat back pivotally mounted to said seat back latches and not attached to said seat cushion; and a means for engaging and disengaging said seat back latches with said pair of parallel spaced apart tracks allowing the seat back to be moved along said pair of parallel spaced apart tracks and locked into a desired position; thereby allowing said seat back to be moved away from said seat cushion and pivotally folded forward into a substantially horizontal position producing a cargo area over said folding seat assembly.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention a folding seat assembly for a vehicle having a floor, comprising: a seat cushion mounted to said vehicle floor; a air of parallel spaced apart tracks wherein one of said pair of parallel spaced apart tracks is located on each side of said seat cushion; a seat back latch engaged in each of said spaced apart tracks; a seat back pivotally mounted to said seat back latches and not attached to said seat cushion; a means for engaging and disengaging said seat back latches with said pair of parallel spaced apart tracks allowing the seat back to be moved along said pair of parallel spaced apart tracks and locked into a desired position; and a filler panel positionable over said seat cushion and said seat back; thereby allowing said seat back to be moved away from said seat cushion, pivotally folded forward into a substantially horizontal position, and said filler panel positioned over the folded seat assembly producing a cargo area over said folding seat assembly.
The present invention thus advantageously provides a vehicle seating area which may be utilized as a cargo area by folding the seat assembly to a substantially horizontal position without the need for vehicle floor pan modifications or special storage area mounting brackets.